EXO One Shot Stories
by TaoHyun Addict
Summary: Hanya sebuah kumpulan One-Shot EXO yang terdiri dari beberapa pasangan. Hope you enjoy it! Chapter two (Kaisoo couple) update! RnR ne
1. BaekHo

**EXO One Shot Stories**

**Taohyun Addict**

**K/T**

_**Hanya sebuah kumpulan One-Shot EXO yang terdiri dari beberapa pasangan. Hope you enjoy it**_

**[1/ - ]**

**Don't Sulking Baby**

**Baekhyun x Suho**

**BaekHo**

**Seme!Baekhyun x Uke!Suho**

_**Bagaimana cara Baekhyun untuk membuat mood Suho membaik karena melihat satu scene yang ia lakukan di EXO NEXT DOOR**_

"KELUAR SEKARANG!"

Braakk!

"Hah", Hembusan nafas berat terdengar dari namja pecinta eyeliner ini. Dia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi karena namjachingunya yang marah dengannya karena salah satu scene di EXO NEXT DOOR dimana ia menindih Sehun untuk memanasi yeoja yang tinggal di rumah sebelah.

"Dia masih marah?", Tanya salah satu **sepesies **member EXO, Kyungsoo yang tengah memainkan helaian rambut Kai yang tengah tertidur dipahanya.

"Aku tebak iya dan jangan lupa garis bahwa sangat marahnya",Ujar Xiumin yang tengah duduk menyantap yogurtnya sembari melirik Baekhyun dan TV bergantian. Baekhyun akui ini memang salahnya yang keterlaluan yang memilih gaya seperti itu dan dilihat dari segi mana pun itu akan terlihat seperti dia dan Sehun berciuman.

"Sudah biarkan dia tenang dulu Hyung. Kau taukan dia tidak pernah bisa berpikir jernih ketika sedang marah?",Ujar Chen yang ntah kenapa terdengar sangat bijak hari ini.

"Ini sudah 2 minggu setelah kejadian itu Chen. Bagaimana aku bisa diam?",Ujar Baekhyun agak ketus lalu duduk disebelah Chen dan memejamkan matanya sembari menyandarkan kepalanya kepada senderan sofa memikirkan cara apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Suho mau memaafkannya. Tanpa sadar ia mengambil smartphonenya dan memperhatikan wallpapernya yang menampilkan wajah Suho yang tengah dalam dekapannya dan tersenyum membuat matanya berbentuk bulan sabit yang indah.

"Aku tahu",Gumamnya pelan lalu membuka applikasi Kakao Talk dan mencari nama Suho.

**ByunBaek06 : I may look stong, even laughing but actually I am so alone.**

**JoonmaKim : (Just read your message)**

'_Ha! Dia membacanya!'_,Ujar Baekhyun dalam hati.

**ByunBaek06 : They said that I always looks like no worries about anything.**

**JoonmaKim : (Just read your message)**

**ByunBaek06 : Because this is the first time I am very attracted so I can't redirecting here and there.**

**JoonmaKim : (Just read your message)**

**ByunBaek06 : The Answer is you and only you. I've shown you everything and I am really sure.**

**JoonmaKim : (Just read your message)**

**ByunBaek06 : I'll watch out and protect you more so your heart will never hurt.**

**JoonmaKim : (Just read your message)**

**ByunBaek06 : Please forgive me. I can't do anything with my heart cause you're my everything.**

**JoonmaKim : (Just read your message)**

**ByunBaek06 : Please forgive me and don't leave me, just stay by myside.**

**JoonmaKim : (Just read your message)**

**ByunBaek06 : Are you still mad at me?**

**JoonmaKim : Twinkle, twinkle little star.**

**ByunBaek06 : How I wonder what you are?**

**JoonmaKim : Wish I could hit you with Truck :)**

**ByunBaek06 : Ok, you're still mad.**

**JoonmaKim : (Just read your message)**

Baekhyun menghela nafanya pelan sembari mengunci screen hpnya dan mentap TV yang menampilkan adegan komedi yang membuat ia tersenyum.

'_Setidaknya dia mau membalas pesanku'_,Pikirnya dan mulai larut dalam film yang sedang ditayangkan sekarang. Getaran dari smartphonenya membuyar konsentrasinya terhadap film yang ia tonton tadi dan memfokuskan pandangannya kearah layar smartphonenya yang menampilkan sebuah balasan yang membuatnya mengembangkan senyuman lega.

**JoonmaKim : Yeah but just a little :p**

**~The End~**

Hallo semuaaa~ maafkan Taohyun yang telah menghilang bertahun-tahun /bow/ ;u;

Taohyun sangat sibuk dengan segala macam tugas dan otak Taohyun yang sedang ngeblank ntah kenapa setiap mau buat ff selalu gagal dan oleh karena itu terciptalah FF one-shot ini muehehehe

Di one-shot ini kalian boleh req kok~ yang mau req silahkan isi :

Nama : (bebas)

Couple : (bebas mau yaoi atau exo x you)

Summary :

Silahkan kirimkan req kalian ke PM Taohyun di ffn atau email di (Minhu_ssi )

Byebyeeee~


	2. KaiSoo

**EXO One Shot Stories**

**Taohyun Addict**

**K/T**

_**Hanya sebuah kumpulan One-Shot EXO yang terdiri dari beberapa pasangan. Hope you enjoy it**_

**[2/ - ]**

**The Reason**

**Kai x Kyungsoo**

**KaiSoo**

**Seme!Kai x Uke!Kyungsoo**

_**Sepulang kencan Kyungsoo menanyakan suatu hal pada Kai yang dijawab dengan tidak menyenangkan. Kyungsoo kesal dan Kai pun memberikan alasan jawabannya itu.**_

Angin senja menerpa lembut wajah namja imut bermata bulat itu seakan takut jika diterpa angin yang kencang akan melukai wajah imut itu. Namja itu berjalan memeluk boneka kucing berwarna hitam yang besarnya hampir sama dengan tubuh mungilnya membuatnya seperti anak kecil yang sangat imut.

"Kai!",Panggil namja imut itu kepada namja yang berada tak jauh darinya yang diketahui bernama Kai itu. Namja yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu pun menolehkan wajahnya kearah namja imut yang berstatus sebagai namjachingunya.

"Ada apa Babysoo?",Tanyanya sembari terkekeh melihat keimutan namjachingunya. Tak salah ia menaruh hatinya kepada namja imut ini. Yaa walaupun terkadang sifatnya bisa sangat berbeda 180o dari wajahnya.

"Gomawo untuk hari ini yaa! Hari ini sangat menyenangkan!",Ujarnya semangat sembari melompat-lompat kecil dan memeluk bonekanya semakin erat. Kai terkekeh melihat kelakuan namjachingunya yang lebih tua 1 tahun darinya ini.

"Itu bukan apa-apa Baby",Balasnya sembari merangkul pundak kecil Kyungsoo dan mencium pipinya sekilas.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu Kai",Ujar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba sembari menghentikan langkah kakinya membuat Kai otomatis menghentikan langkahnya juga. Kai menatap Kyungsoo heran. Tak biasanya namjachingunya ini bertanya disaat seperti ini. Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya menandakan ia menyilahkan Kyungsoo bertanya padanya.

"Hmm.. Apakah aku selalu terlintas dalam pikiranmu?",Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran dengan apa jawaban yang akan diberikan Kai atas pertanyaannya.

"Tidak",Jawab Kai santai. Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar jawaban namjachingu yang sudah 4 tahun menemani dan menghiasi harinya itu.

"Apa... Kau menyukaiku?",Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tidak". Jawaban Kai kali ini membuat dadanya sesak. Sangat sesak.

"Apa kau menginginkanku?"

"Tidak"

"Apa kau akan menangis jika aku tiada nanti?"

"Tidak"

"Apa kau akan selalu hidup untuk ku?"

"Tidak"

"Apa kau bersedia melakukan apapun untuk ku?"

"Tidak"

"Kau pilih aku atau hidupmu?"

"Hidupku"

Buk!

Kyungsoo melempar boneka kucing hitam itu ketanah kemudian berlari menjauh dari tempat tadi dia berdiri bersama Kai. Hancur sudah hatinya mendengar semua jawaban yang Kai berikan padanya. Ternyata cinta tulusnya hanya dipermainkan oleh Kai. Sesak mulai merasuki rongga dadanya akibat lari dan sakit dihatinya.

Sret!

Larinya terhenti disaat ia merasa tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang yang lebih tepatnya adalah namjachingunya.

"Lepaskan aku..",Ujar Kyungsoo lirih sembari menarik tangannya agak lepas dari cengkraman Kai tapi tentu saja gagal karena kecilnya tenaganya.

"Kau tau mengapa kau tidak terlintas dipikiranku? Itu karna kau selalu kupikirkan, mengapa aku tidak menyukaimu? Itu karna aku mencintaimu, mengapa aku tidak menginginkanmu? Itu karna aku membutuhkanmu, mengapa aku tidak mengangis jika kau tiada? Itu karna aku akan mati jika kau tiada, mengapa aku tidak ingin hidup untukmu? Karna aku akan mati untukmu, mengapa aku tidak bersedia melakukan apapun untukmu? Itu karna aku bersedia melakukan semuanya untukmu! Dan tahu mengapa aku memilih hidupku? Itu karena kaulah hidupku Kyungsoo Hyung.. Kaulah segalanya untukku.. Kau cahaya dalam hidupku.. Kau oksigen dalam hidupku.. Kita adalah satu dan aku tak mungkin rela kehilanganmu!",Ujar Kai lantang sembari menatap mata Kyungsoo dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kejujuran yang membuat Kyungsoo meneteskan airmatanya karna terharu mendengar alasan dibalik semua jawabannya tadi.

"Hiks.. Sa-Saranghae Kai",Ujar Kyungsoo ditengah-tengah isakannya. Kai mencium lembut kedua belah bibir plum Kyungsoo menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang sangat dalam dan tulus kepada Kyungsoo.

**~The End~**

Selagi menunggu req ff yang datang Taohyun membuat ff gaje ini di malam hari yang sepi ini dan hanya ditemani kucing Taohyun wkwk yuk yang mau req silahkan isi ini :

Nama : (bebas)

Couple : (bebas mau yaoi atau exo x you)

Summary :

Silahkan kirimkan req kalian ke PM Taohyun di ffn atau email di (Minhu_ssi yahoo . com )

RnR yaaa~~

Sampai berjumpa di ff selanjutnyaaaaaa~~

Byeee~


End file.
